If Looks Could Kill
by Alunesta
Summary: If looks could kill. How many times has she heard that? It usually would be followed by a sarcastic comment about when you were really mad at someone. Turns out they can. She just had to learn the hard way. Kagome Fic. I do not own Inuyasha TT.TT


If looks could kill. How many times has she heard that? It usually would be followed by a sarcastic comment about when you were really mad at someone. Turns out they can. She just had to learn the hard way.

Looks Can Kill

The campfire was the only thing keeping her warm. Even though it was late summer, the air had a chill to it that said autumn was not far away. It would have helped if she was wearing something other than her short uniform, but it was the only clothes she had besides pajamas. Shippo was out with Miroku gathering more firewood, which made Kagome smile. He needed someone to look up to, and she rather it be the most-of-the-time sensible Miroku than the brash Inuyasha.

Sango sat across the fire, and Kagome chatted with her. They small talked, both getting drowsier with every word. Inuyasha was up in the branches of the nearest tree, lost in his thoughts. Kagome didn't want to think about what was going on his head. She would bet it was something about Naraku or he was complaining. Not like she had any room to talk. She complained as well. Really, she knew she shouldn't complain. Controlling her temper had never been a strong point for her. Controlling any emotions in general had always been hard.

There was a slight shift in the air, everyone felt it. The atmosphere had gone and calm and quiet to electric and tense. Miroku and Shippo walked into the clearing just as they figured out what it was. In the distance soul collectors danced above the trees. Their long ethereal bodies reflected the moonlight, making them glow. Inuyasha's ears perked up, and he was suddenly aware. Kikyo was near. Kagome frowned, all too familiar with what it would bring.

Inuyasha landed lightly on the ground, making only a light thud. He looked at Kagome, and her heart ached. Then he was gone, leaving only sadness. Kagome, fully aware that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were watching her, just simply walked away. The tears were already stinging the corner of her eyes and she didn't want them to pity her. No, she couldn't bear pity.

She didn't go the direction that Inuyasha went, but rather headed east. The forest didn't calm her like she hoped it would. Instead it only accentuated the sudden loneliness that had hit her. Inuyasha was the bridge that held her too this world. Sure, she had the duty to the jewel, but once that was over what reason would she have here? She had thought that maybe given some time, he would return the feelings. But she was just a reincarnation, second best. She wasn't Kikyo, but sometimes she wished she was.

She hadn't realized that she had started to walk towards their meeting, and found herself staring at the two. Inuyasha had Kikyo in an embrace, though she couldn't see his face she knew the expression was one that would never be towards her. Kikyo was trying to push him away, but stopped when she saw Kagome. Her eyes did look like hers, the same chocolate brown. I was strange to be thinking of that instead of the fact that she was in his arms.

It was only when Inuyasha realized she was there and turned around with wide eyes. Right then was when she found out looks could kill. His eyes shone with regret, disgust at himself, pride, happiness, and hope. It was like a knife in the throat, and no sound could come out. To her it was as if her heart had been ripped out and given to Kikyo where it belonged. She was just the copy, the fake. She would never be good enough, and it was all her fault.

Her body chose then to unfreeze itself, so she turned and ran. She ran while silently sobbing, almost choking on the lump in her throat. The thorns that cut her legs weren't felt, and the ripping of her clothes from branched and rocks were ignored. The only thing she felt was a deep ache in her chest.

She tripped into a clearing, blood gushing out of a giant gash on her knee from landing on a sharp rock. Immobilized by exhaustion she laid there, sobbing into the grass and dirt. Why? She already knew that Kikyo would come first, so why is it so painful? She sobbed the question, as if demanding the forest to answer. The reply came as a surprise, since she thought she was alone.

"Because no matter what your mind says, your heart will still keep hope." She didn't look at the voice. The disapproval in their face would only bring fresh tears. "It is human nature to hope for the impossible." A warm hand rested on her back, and this time she looked up. There was Miroku crouched beside her, and Sango standing beside him. Shippo was on Sango's shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks. "We're here for you." Sango said, smiling. Shippo and Miroku nodded.

But even if looks could kill, they can also bring someone back to life.

The end!


End file.
